Moonlight Serenade
by lucia30
Summary: AU The universe, a place where hundreds of billion Human beings live. It is protected by warriors whose name is Sailors Senshis, they can have spiritual or elemental powers. Being elected representatives of the Universe, their mission is to fight agai
1. Chapter 1

List of the characters of Moonlight Serenade

_**Usagi Tsukino/ Princess Sérénity/ Sailor Moon/ Sailor Artemis/ Neo-Queen Sérénity/ Sailor Cosmos**_:

16 years old, Silver Blond Hair with Silver Sky Blue Eyes

- Crown Princess of the White Moon and Gold Sun Kingdom

Daughter of Light, Hope, Mystery and Order

Law Keeper of Selene, Artemis and Apollo

Guardian of the Silver Crystal and the Gold Crystal

Heiress of the Moon Crystal and the Sun Crystal

Future Queen of the Crystal Millenium

Next Chosen as Sailor Cosmos

Protegé of Zeus, Aphrodite, Universa, Ouranos and Chronos

Under the command of Sailor Moon:

Sailor Galaxia

Sailor Universe

Sailor Gemstones

Sailor Diamond

Princess Sakura

Princess Tomoyo

Princess Lucia

Karin Hanazono

Himeka Kujyou

Kazusa Kujyou

Mikan Sakura

Hotaru Imai

Yuuki Cross

Ruka Souen

Sayori Wakaba

Rima Toya

Kiri Koshiba

Kanako Aoyama

Amulet Heart

Amulet Fortune

Sailor Zodiac

Sailor Pisces

Sailor Aries

Sailor Libra

Sailor Cancer

Sailor Faith

Sailor Peace

Sailor Harmony

Sailor Light

Sailor Fruit

Sailor Raspberry

Yuko Ichihara

Kahoko Hino

Sailor Terra

Sailor Luna

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Ami Mizuno/ Princess Ondine/ Sailor Mercury/ Sailor Hermes/ Neo-Queen Ondine/ Sailor Aqua**_:

16 years old, Raven Blue Hair with Aquamarine Blue Eyes

- Crown Princess of the Mercury Kingdom

Daughter of Water, Ice and Wisdom

Law Keeper of Hermes

Guardian of the Sapphire Crystal

Heiress of the Mercury Crystal

Next Chosen as Sailor Aqua

Protegé of Gaea, Ares, Poseidon and Hades

Under the command of Sailor Mercury:

Sailor Asteria

Sailor Sapphire

Princess Hanon

Princess Noel

Nobara Ibaragi

Amulet Spade

Sailor Virgo

Sailor Apricot

Sailor Ceres

Mio Takato

Sailor Ice

Sailor Water

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Rei Hino/ Princess Athena/ Sailor Mars/ Sailor Ares/ Neo-Queen Athena/ Sailor Flame**_:

16 years old, Raven Purple Hair with Purple Grey Eyes

- Crown Princess of the Mars Kingdom

Daughter of Fire, Sight and War

Law Keeper of Ares

Guardian of the Ruby Crystal

Heiress of the Mars Crystal

Next Chosen as Sailor Flame

Protegé of Gaea, Hermes, Poseidon and Hades

Under the command of Sailor Mars:

Sailor Wish

Sailor Ruby

Princess Caren

Aoi Hyuuga

Amulet Cross

Clown Drop

Sailor Leo

Sailor Banana

Sailor Vesta

Fuyumi Shoko

Sailor Sight

Sailor Fire

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Makoto Kino/ Princess Rose/ Sailor Jupiter/ Sailor Zeus/ Neo-Queen Rose/ Sailor Flore**_:

16 years old, Red Brown Hair with Emerald Green Eyes

- Crown Princess of the Jupiter Kingdom

Daughter of Thunder, Nature and Protection

Law Keeper of Zeus

Guardian of the Emerald Crystal

Heiress of the Jupiter Crystal

Next Chosen as Sailor Flore

Protegé of Selene, Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, Ouranos and Chronos

Under the command of Sailor Jupiter:

Sailor Andromeda

Sailor Emerald

Princess Rina

Sailor Amethyst

Sumire Shōda

Anna Umenomiya

Amulet Clover

Sailor Sagittarius

Sailor Lemon

Sailor Juno

Nao Kobayashi

Sailor Nature

Sailor Thunder

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Minako Aino/ Princess Aphrodite/ Sailor V/ Sailor Venus/ Sailor Aphrodite/ Neo-Queen Aphrodite/ Sailor Milky Way**_:

16 years old, Gold Blond Hair with Ocean Blue Eyes

- Crown Princess of the Venus Kingdom

Daughter of Love, Beauty and Emotion

Law Keeper of Aphrodite

Guardian of the Topaz Crystal

Heiress of the Venus Crystal

Carrier of the Holy Silver Moon Sword

Next Chosen as Sailor Milky Way

Under the command of Sailor Venus:

Sailor Destiny

Sailor Topaz

Sailor Pearl

Princess Coco

Princess Seira

Nonoko Ogasawara

Misaki Harada

Amulet Diamond

Lunatic Charm

Seraphic Charm

Dear Baby

Sailor Gemini

Sailor Orange

Sailor Pallas

Nami Amo

Sailor Beauty

Sailor Love

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Haruka Tenoh/ Princess Amara/ Sailor Uranus/ Sailor Ouranos/ Neo-Queen Amara/ Sailor Sky**_:

18 years old, Venetian Blond Hair with Deep Blue Eyes

- Crown Princess of the Uranus Kingdom

Daughter of Skies

Law Keeper of Ouranos

Guardian of the Amber Crystal

Heiress of the Uranus Crystal

Carrier of the Space Sword

Next Chosen as Sailor Sky

Protegé of Selene, Artemis, Apollo, Zeus, Aphrodite and Chronos

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Michiru Kaioh/ Princess Ariel/ Sailor Neptune/ Sailor Poseidon/ Neo-Queen Ariel/ Sailor Ocean**_:

18 years old, Sea Green Hair with Ocean Blue Eyes

- Crown Princess of the Neptune Kingdom

Daughter of Seas

Law Keeper of Poseidon

Guardian of the Aquamarine Crystal

Heiress of the Neptune Crystal

Carrier of the Submarine Mirror

Next Chosen as Sailor Sea

Protegé of Hermes, Ares, Gaea and Hades

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Setsuna Meioh/ Princess Eve/ Sailor Pluto/ Sailor Chronos/ Neo-Queen Eve/ Sailor Time**_:

25 years old, Raven Green Hair with Magenta Eyes

- Crown Princess of the Pluto Kingdom

Daughter of Time

Law Keeper of Chronos

Guardian of the Garnet Crystal

Heiress of the Pluto Crystal

Carrier of the Garnet Orb

Next Chosen as Sailor Time

Protegé of Selene, Artemis, Apollo, Zeus, Aphrodite and Ouranos

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Hotaru Tomoe/ Princess Pandora/ Sailor Saturn/ Sailor Hades/ Neo-Queen Pandora/ Sailor Death**_:

14 years old, Raven Purple Hair with Purple Eyes

- Crown Princess of the Saturn Kingdom

Daughter of Death

Law Keeper of Hades

Guardian of the Fluorine Crystal

Heiress of the Saturn Crystal

Carrier of the Death Scythian

Next Chosen as Sailor Death

Protegé of Hermes, Ares, Gaea and Poseidon

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Saeko/ Sailor Galaxia**_:

20 years old, Red Blond with Red Eyes

- Guardian of the Star Seed Garden

Keeper of the Holy Star Seed of Serenity

Protection of Usagi/Serenity

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Himiko/ Sailor Destiny**_:

25 years old, Brunette with Jade Green Eyes

- Guardian of the Destiny

Keeper of the Holy Destiny of the Inners Senshis

Protection of the Destiny of Usagi

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Kana/ Sailor Andromeda**_:

19 years old, Ocean Blue Hair with Green Eyes

- Guardian of the Memory Garden

Keeper of the Memory of the Inners Past Life

Protection of the Memory of Usagi of the Sun Kingdom

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Sola/ Sailor Asteria**_:

21 years old, Blond Hair with Pales Grey Eyes

- Guardian of the Pure Heart Garden

Keeper of the Holy Pure Heart of the Moon and Sun

Protection of the Holy Grail and Holy Moon Grail

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Suki/ Sailor Wish**_:

17 years old, Red Hair with Clear Purple Eyes

- Guardian of the Wish Power

Keeper of the Special Wish of Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Haruka and Setsuna

Protection of the Rainbow Crystal

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Stella/ Queen Millenia/ Sailor Universe**_:

35 years old, Pales Blue Hair with Pales Blue Eyes

- Queen of the Universe

Guardian of the Legend of Cosmos

Keeper of the Power of Universalis

Protection of Sailor Cosmos

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Delphine/ Queen Amateratsu/ Sailor Gemstones**_:

16 years old, Pink Hair with Pales Green Eyes

- Queen of the Gemstone Land

Guardian of the Legend of Serenity

Keeper of the Power of the Gemstones

Protection of the Crystal Rose

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Saki/ Sailor Diamond**_:

18 years old, Diamond Grey Hair with Grey Eyes

- Guardian of the Diamonds

Keeper of the Sight

Protection of the Sight and the Silver Crystal

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Sonia/ Sailor Sapphire**_:

22 years old, Sapphire Blue Hair with Deep Blue Eyes

- Guardian of the Sapphire

Keeper of the Water

Protection of the Water and the Sapphire Crystal

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Elsa/ Sailor Ruby**_:

18 years old, Ruby Red Hair with Red Eyes

- Guardian of the Ruby

Keeper of the Fire

Protection of the Fire and the Ruby Crystal

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Virginie/ Sailor Emerald**_:

25 years old, Emerald Green Hair with Green Eyes

- Guardian of the Emerald

Keeper of the Thunder

Protection of the Thunder and the Emerald Crystal

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Tatiana/ Sailor Topaz**_:

17 years old, Topaz Blond Hair with Yellow Eyes

- Guardian of the Topaz

Keeper of the Love

Protection of the Love and the Topaz Crystal

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Irie/ Sailor Pearl**_:

14 years old, Pearl Pink Hair with Pales Pink Eyes

- Guardian of the Pearl

Keeper of the Light

Protection of the Light and the Holy Pearl

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Aline/ Sailor Amethyst**_:

14 years old, Amethyst Black Hair with Black Eyes

- Guardian of the Amethyst

Keeper of the Life

Protection of the Life and the Essential Crystal

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Sakura Kinomoto/ Princess Sakura**_:

16 years old, Honey Brown Hair with Emerald Green Eyes

Keeper of the Sakura Cards

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Tomoyo Daidouji/ Princess Tomoyo**_:

16 years old, Brunette with Amethyst Black Eyes

Guardian of the Holy Tree of Life

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Lucia Nanami/ Princess Lucia**_:

16 years old, Blond Hair with Ocean Blue Eyes

Keeper of the Pink Pearl of the North Pacific Ocean

Next Chosen as The Sea Queen

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Hanon **__**Hōshō/ Princess Hanon**_:

16 years old, Aquamarine Blue Hair with Aquamarine Blue Eyes

Keeper of the Aquamarine Pearl of the South Atlantic Ocean

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Rina **_**__****Tōin/ Princess Rina****: **

16 years old, Green Hair with Green Eyes

Keeper of the Green Pearl of the North Atlantic Ocean

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**__****Caren/ Princess Caren****: **

19 years old, Purple Hair with Purple Eyes

Keeper of the Purple Pearl of the Antarctic Ocean

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**__****Noel/ Princess Noel****: **

19 years old, Indigo Blue Hair with Indigo Blue Eyes

Keeper of the Deep Blue Pearl of the Arctic Ocean

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**__****Coco/ Princess Coco****: **

19 years old, Yellow Hair with Yellow Eyes

Keeper of the Yellow Pearl of the South Pacific Ocean

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**__****Sara/ Princess Sara****:**

34 years old, Orange Hair with Orange Eyes (dead)

Former Orange Mermaid Princess

Keeper of the Orange Pearl of the Indian Ocean

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**__****Seira/ Princess Seira****: **

14 years old, Orange Hair with Orange Eyes

Keeper of the Orange Pearl of the Indian Ocean

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**__****Karin Hanazono/ Suzuka Kujyou****: **

16 years old, Chestnut Blond Hair with Olive Green Eyes

Keeper of the Ring of Athena

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**__****Himeka Kujyou****: **

6 years old, Brunette Hair with Brown Eyes

Keeper of the Memories of the experiments Goddess of Her Father

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**__****Kazusa Kujyou****: **

6 years old, Pale Blond Hair with Pales Blue Eyes

Keeper of the Ring of Artemis

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Mikan Sakura_:**

16 years old, Honey Brown Hair with Mandarin Orange Eyes

Carrier of the Nullification, SSEC, , Instant Teleportation, Insertion of alice stones

Keeper of the Mandarin Orange Alice Stone

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**__****Hotaru Imai****: **

16 years old, Brunette Hair with Purple Eyes

Carrier of the Invention Alice

Keeper of the Deep Purple Alice Stone

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**__****Nobara Ibaragi****: **

16 years old, Clear Blue Hair with Pales Blue Eyes

Carrier of the Ice and Multiple Personnalities alices

Keeper of the Ice Blue Alice Stone

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**__****Anna **_**Umenomiya**_:

16 years old, Pink Hair with Deep Blue Eyes

Carrier of the Cooking Alice

Keeper of the Pink Alice Stone

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Nonoko Ogasawara**_:

16 years old, Raven Blue Hair with Deep Blue Eyes

Carrier of the Chemistry Alice

Keeper of the Purple Alice Stone

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Sumire Shōda**_:

16 years old, Raven Green Hair with Deep Green Eyes

Carrier of the Cat and Dog Predisposition Alice

Keeper of the Green Alice Stone

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Misaki Harada**_:

19 years old, Salmon Pink Hair with deep Pink Eyes

Carrier of the Doppleganger Alice

Keeper of the Salmon Pink Alice Stone

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Aoi Hyuuga**_:

12 years old, Brunette Hair with Crimson Red Eyes

Carrier of the Fire Alice

Keeper of the Dark Red Alice Stone

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Yuuki Cross**_:

16 years old, Chestnut Brown Hair with Crimson Red Eyes

Carrier of the Artemis Rod or Artemis Scythe

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Ruka Souen**_:

16 years old, Chestnut Blond Hair with Clear Brown Eyes

Carrier of the Mind Control Power

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Sayori Wakaba**_:

16 years old, Bright Brown Hair with Brown Eyes

Carrier of the Selene Rod or Selene Scythe

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Rima Toya**_:

16 years old, Orange Blond Hair with Ocean Blue Eyes

Carrier of the Lightening Power

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Kiri Koshiba**_:

16 years old, Bright Brown Hair with Clear Brown Eyes

Keeper of the Legendary Soul Power Scissors

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Kanako Aoyama**_:

16 years old, Chestnut Brown Hair with Brown Eyes

Keeper of the Legendary Soul Power Brush

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Amu Hinamori/ Amulet Heart/ Amulet Spade/ Amulet Clover/ Amulet Diamond/ Amulet Fortune/ Amulet Cross**_:

16 years old, Pink Hair with Gold Eyes

- Carrier of the Pink Heart Egg – Ran -

Blue Spade Egg – Miki -

Green Clover Egg – Su -

Yellow Diamond Egg – Dia -

Black Cross Egg – Tara -

Keeper of the Humpty Lock and Embryo

Guardian: Joker Chair

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Yaya Yuiki/ Dear Baby**_:

16 years old, Honey Brown Hair with Deep Brown Eyes

Carrier of her Guardian Character – Pepe -

Guardian: Ace Chair

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Rima Mashiro/ Clown Drop**_:

16 years old, Venetian Blond Hair with Yellow Eyes

Carrier of her Guardian Character – Kusukusu -

Guardian: Queen Chair

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Utau Hoshina/ Lunatic Charm/ Seraphic Charm**_:

16 years old, Blond Hair with Clear Purple Eyes

Carrier of her Guardian Characters – Il and El -

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Mayura/ Queen Astrea/ Sailor Zodiac**_:

25 years old, Blond Hair with Black Eyes

- Queen of the Zodiac Land

Guardian of the Legend of Serenity, Princess of the Sun Kingdom

Keeper of the Zodiac Power

Protection of the Golden Crystal

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Maron/ Sailor Virgo**_:

22 years old, Dark Brown Hair with Clear Purple Eyes

- Guardian of the Pure

Keeper of the Wisdom

Protection of the Mercury Crystal

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Miaka/ Sailor Sagittarius**_:

19 years old, Dark Brown Hair with Deep Green Eyes

- Guardian of the Stars

Keeper of the Mystery

Protection of the Jupiter Crystal

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Meimi/ Sailor Leo**_:

19 years old, Dark Brown Hair with Deep Blue Eyes

- Guardian of the Celeste Laws

Keeper of the War

Protection of the Mars Crystal

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Trista/ Sailor Gemini**_:

20 years old, Blue Hair with Deep Blue Eyes

- Guardian of the Twins Children

Keeper of the Emotion

Protection of the Venus Crystal

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Kaori/ Sailor Gemini**_:

20 years old, Bright Blue Hair with Ocean Blue Hair

- Guardian of the Twins Children

Keeper of the Emotion

Protection of the Venus Crystal

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Nozomi/ Sailor Pisces**_:

17 years old, Blond Hair with Bright Green Eyes

- Guardian of Light of Hope

Keeper of the Hope

Protection of the Angel Crystal

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Nina/ Sailor Capricorn**_:

18 years old, Dirty Blond Hair with Clear Brown Eyes

- Guardian of the Chrismas Eve

Keeper of the Sky

Protection of the Uranus Crystal

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Himeno/ Sailor Aquarius**_:

21 years old, Salmon Pink Hair with Salmon Pink Eyes

- Guardian of the Ocean

Keeper of the Seas

Protection of the Neptune Crystal

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Alice/ Sailor Scorpio**_:

22 years old, Chestnut Brown Hair with Ocean Blue Eyes

- Guardian of the Hot Earth

Keeper of the Time

Protection of the Pluto Crystal

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Hikaru/ Sailor Taurus**_:

14 years old, Red Hair with Red Eyes

- Guardian of the Anger

Keeper of the Death

Protection of the Saturn Crystal

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Sayuri/ Sailor Aries**_:

14 years old, Dirty Blond Hair with Deep Blue Eyes

- Guardian of the Eco-System

Keeper of the Earth

Protection of the Legendary Pearl

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Maki/ Sailor Libra**_:

25 years old, Dark Purple Hair with Deep Purple Eyes

- Guardian of the Justice

Keeper of the Order

Protection of the Moon Crystal

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Emilia/ Sailor Cancer**_:

25 years old, Bright Purple Hair with Magenta Pink Eyes

- Guardian of the Light

Keeper of the Love

Protection of the Sun Crystal

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Momoko/ Sailor Faith**_:

19 years old, Pink Hair with Aquamarine Blue Eyes

- Guardian of the Faith

Keeper of the Legend of the Inners Fairies

Protection of the Royal Fairies

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Suzie/ Sailor Peace**_:

25 years old, Orange Brown Hair with Emerald Green Eyes

- Guardian of the Peace

Keeper of the Legend of the Light Messiah

Protection of the 4 Talismans

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Rika/ Sailor Harmony**_:

22 years old, Diamond Grey Hair with Crimson Red Eyes

- Guardian of the Harmony

Keeper of the Legend of the Crystal Mirror

Protection of the Inners Royal Dreams

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Hiyoko/ Queen Felicity/ Sailor Light**_:

30 years old, Dark Brown Hair with Orange Eyes

- Queen of the Emotion Land

Guardian of the Legacy of the Celeste Law Keeper

Keeper of the Emotion Power

Protection of the Royal Law Keeper

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Justine/ Queen Amandine/ Sailor Fruit**_:

27 years old, Venetian Blond Hair with Pales Green Eyes

- Queen of the Fruits Land

Guardian of the Legacy of the Sailor Soldiers

Keeper of the Fruits Power

Protection of the Legend of Sailor Moon

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Ambroise/ Sailor Apricot**_:

19 years old, Grape Purple Hair with Clear Purple Eyes

- Guardian of the Legacy of the Sailor Water

Keeper of the Legend of Hermes

Protection of the Legend of Sailor Mercury

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Bea/ Sailor Banana**_:

14 years old, Blond Hair with Orange Eyes

- Guardian of the Legacy of the Sailor Fire

Keeper of the Legend of Ares

Protection of the Legend of Sailor Mars

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Laetitia/ Sailor Lemon**_:

20 years old, Lemon Blond Hair with Ocean Blue Eyes

- Guardian of the Legacy of the Sailor Thunder

Keeper of the Legend of Zeus

Protection of the Legend of Sailor Jupiter

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Olivia/ Sailor Orange**_:

22 years old, Orange Brown Hair with Clear Purple Eyes

- Guardian of the Legacy of the Sailor Love

Keeper of the Legend of Aphrodite

Protection of the Legend of Sailor Venus

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Priscilla/ Sailor Pear**_:

14 years old, Pale Blond Hair with Deep Green Eyes

- Guardian of the Legacy of the Sailor Sky

Keeper of the Legend of Ouranos

Protection of the Legend of Sailor Uranus

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Apolline/ Sailor Apple**_:

25 years old, Diamond Blue Hair with Yellow Golden Eyes

- Guardian of the Legacy of the Sailor Sea

Keeper of the Legend of Poseidon

Protection of the Legend of Sailor Neptune

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Pamela/ Sailor Plum**_:

17 years old, Pale Blond Hair with Plum Red Eyes

- Guardian of the Legacy of the Sailor Time

Keeper of the Legend of Chronos

Protection of the Legend of Sailor Pluto

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Ichigo/ Sailor Strawberry**_:

19 years old, Pink Brown Hair with Purple Eyes

- Guardian of the Legacy of the Sailor Death

Keeper of the Legend of Hades

Protection of the Legend of Sailor Saturn

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Ritsu/ Sailor Raspberry**_:

30 years old, Pale Pink Hair with Red Eyes

- Guardian of the Legacy of the Sailor Cosmos

Keeper of the Legend of Selene, Artemis, Apollo

Protection of Sailor Moon

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Aya/ Sailor Ceres**_:

20 years old, White Blond Hair with Deep Yellow Eyes

- Guardian of Sailor Ice and Sailor Water

Keeper of the Law of Hermes

Protection of Sailor Moon, Sailor Terra and Sailor Luna

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Miya/ Sailor Vesta**_:

19 years old, Venetian Blond Hair with Clear Green Eyes

- Guardian of Sailor Sight and Sailor Fire

Keeper of the Law of Ares

Protection of Sailor Moon, Sailor Terra and Sailor Luna

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Saya/ Sailor Juno**:

18 years old, Red Hair with Emerald Green Eyes

- Guardian of Sailor Nature and Sailor Thunder

Keeper of the Law of Zeus

Protection of Sailor Moon, Sailor Terra and Sailor Luna

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Caya/ Sailor Pallas**_:

21 years old, Dark Brown Hair with Clear Brown Eyes

- Guardian of Sailor Beauty and Sailor Love

Keeper of the Law of Aphrodite

Protection of Sailor Moon, Sailor Terra and Sailor Luna

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Yûko Ichihara**_:

25 years old, Dark Black Hair with Crimson Red Eyes

Protection of the Space Time Land

Carrier of the Power of the Stars

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Kahoko Hino**_:

16 years old, Dark Red Hair with Yellow Eyes

Carrier of the Red Magical Violin

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Mio Takato**_:

16 years old, Chestnut Brown with Ocean Blue Eyes

Carrier of the Blue Magical Cello

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Nao Kobayashi**_:

16 years old, Brunette Hair with Deep Blue Eyes

Carrier of the Green Magical Violate

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Nami Amo**_:

16 years old, Honey Brown Hair with Aquamarine Blue Eyes

Carrier of the Yellow Magical Double Bass

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Fuyumi Shoko**_:

16 years old, Sea Green Hair with Clear Purple Eyes

Carrier of the Purple Magical Clarinet

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Kitajima Maya**_:

16 years old, Brown Hair with Chocolate Brown Eyes

The girl with Thousand Masks

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Himekawa Ayumi**_:

18 years old, Venetian Blond Hair with Blue Eyes

Popular Actress in Daito

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Aoki Rei**_:

17 years old, Brunette Hair with Deep Blue Eyes

Actress in Tsukikage Theatre

Maya's best friend

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Sawatari Mina**_:

16 years old, Dark Brown Hair with Dark Brown Eyes

Actress in Tsukikage Theatre

Maya's friend

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Minazuki Sayaka**_:

16 years old, Dark Brown Hair with Deep Blue Eyes

Actress in Tsukikage Theatre

Maya's friend

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Himeko/ Sailor Lunaria**_:

18 years old, Blond Hair with Clear Purple Eyes

Tsuki no Miko

Protection of the Moon Crystal and Silver Kingdom

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Chicane/ Sailor Solaria**_:

18 years old, Deep Blue Hair with Bright Blue Eyes

Tsuko no Miko

Protection of the Sun Crystal and Gold Kingdom

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Kurata Sana**_:

16 years old, Honey Brown Hair with Brown-Green Eyes

Actress in Kodocha

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Matsui Fuka**_:

16 years old, Dark Brown Hair with Brown Eyes

Sana's Best friend

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Mogami Kyoko**_:

16 years old, Orange Brown Hair with Golden Eyes

Actress at LME

LoveMe Section member

The girl with the vengeful demons

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Kotonami Kanae**_:

16 years old, Brunette Hair with Dark Blue Eyes

Actress at LME

LoveMe Section member

Kyoko's Best friend

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Takarada Maria**_:

10 years old, Light Blond Hair with Golden Eyes

Actress at LME

Lory's grandchild

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Kozuki Tsukasa**_:

16 years old, Dark Blue Hair with Green Eyes

Ryuji's bodyguard

The Kage no sesai daughter

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Sumon Asago**_:

16 years old, Light Blond Hair with Brown Eyes

Ryuji's Friend

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Mamoru Chiba/ Prince Endymion/ Tuxedo Mask/ King Endymion**_:

20 years old, Black Hair with Ocean Blue Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Zach Anderson/ General Zoizite/ Tuxedo Ice/ King Zoizite**_:

20 years old, Blond Hair with Clear Green Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Jason Suzuhara/ General Jedite/ Tuxedo Sight/ King Jedite**_:

20 years old, Blond Hair with Clear Blue Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Nathan Suzumiya/ General Nephrite/ Tuxedo Nature/ King Nephrite**_:

20 years old, Chestnut Brown Hair with Brown Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Motoki Furuhata/ Prince Tranquility/ General Kunzite/ Tuxedo Beauty/ King Tranquility-Kunzite**_:

20 years old, Pale Blond Hair with Clear Green Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**ChibiUsa Chiba/ Princess Lady Serenite/ Sailor Terra**_:

12 years old, Silver Pink Hair with Silver Red Eyes

- Crown Princess of the Earth Kingdom and Crystal Millenium

Daughter of Psychometry, Healing and Elemental

Law Keeper of Gaea

Guardian of the Pink Silver Crystal and Pink Golden Crystal

Heiress of the Earth Crystal

Future Queen of the Elysian Kingdom

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Molly Anderson/ Princess Lady Aquaria/ Sailor Ice**_:

12 years old, Blond Hair with Aquamarine Blue Eyes

- Crown Princess of the Mercury and Marina Kingdom

Daughter of Ice, Water and Wisdom

Law Keeper of Hermes

Guardian of the Blue Sapphire Crystal

Heiress of the Marina Crystal

Future Queen of the Marina Kingdom

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Raya Suzuhara/ Princess Lady Kisa/ Sailor Sight**_:

12 years old, Blond Hair with Purple Grey Eyes

- Crown Princess of the Mars and Phobos*Dimos Kingdom

Daughter of Sight, Fire and War

Law Keeper of Ares

Guardian of the Red Ruby Crystal

Heiress of the Phobos*Dimos Crystal

Future Queen of the Phobos*Dimos Kingdom

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Marcy Suzumiya/ Princess Lady Flora/ Sailor Nature**_:

12 years old, Chestnut Brown Hair with Emerald Green Eyes

- Crown Princess of the Jupiter and Io Kingdom

Daughter of Nature, Thunder and Protection

Law Keeper of Zeus

Guardian of the Green Emerald Crystal

Heiress of the Io Crystal

Future Queen of the Io Kingdom

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Mathilda Furuhata/ Princess Lady Sakura/ Sailor Beauty**_:

12 years old, Pale Blond Hair with Ocean Blue Eyes

- Crown Princess of the Venus and Mazeran Kingdom

Daughter of Beauty, Love and Emotion

Law Keeper of Aphrodite

Guardian of the Orange Topaz Crystal

Heiress of the Mazeran Crystal

Future Queen of the Mazeran Kingdom

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Serena Tsukino/ Princess Small Lady Sereniatis/ Sailor Luna**_:

5 years old, Pink Red Hair with Silver Sky Blue Eyes

- Crown Princess of the Earth Kingdom and Crystal Millenium

Daughter of Light, Hope, Mystery and Order

Law Keeper of Selene and Artemis

Guardian of the Purple Silver Crystal and Purple Golden Crystal

Heiress of the Moon Crystal

Future Queen of the Crystal Millenium

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Amy Mizuno/ Princess Small Lady Oceane/ Sailor Water**_:

5 years old, Raven Blue Hair with Clear Green Eyes

- Crown Princess of the Mercury and Marina Kingdom

Daughter of Water, Ice and Wisdom

Law Keeper of Hermes

Guardian of the Turquoise Sapphire Crystal

Heiress of the Mercury Crystal

Future Queen of the Mercury Kingdom

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Ambre Hino/ Princess Small Lady Prudence/ Sailor Fire**_:

5 years old, Raven Purple Hair with Clear Blue Eyes

- Crown Princess of the Mars and Phobos*Dimos Kingdom

Daughter of Fire, Sight and War

Law Keeper of Ares

Guardian of the Black Ruby Crystal

Heiress of the Mars Crystal

Future Queen of the Mars Kingdom

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Lita Kino/ Princess Small Lady Lila/ Sailor Thunder**_:

5 years old, Red Brown Hair with Brown Eyes

- Crown Princess of the Jupiter and Io Kingdom

Daughter of Thunder, Nature and Protection

Law Keeper of Zeus

Guardian of the Pink Emerald Crystal

Heiress of the Jupiter Crystal

Future Queen of the Jupiter Kingdom

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Lola Aino/ Princess Small Lady Nadeshico/ Sailor Love**_:

5 years old, Gold Blond Hair with Clear Green Eyes

- Crown Princess of the Venus and Mazeran Kingdom

Daughter of Love, Beauty and Emotion

Law Keeper of Aphrodite

Guardian of the Yellow Topaz Crystal

Heiress of the Venus Crystal

Future Queen of the Venus Kingdom

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Shaolan Li**_:

19 years old, Amber Brown Hair with Chocolate Brown Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Eriol **__**Hiiragizawa**_:

19 years old, Dark Blue Hair with Black Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Jin Kuga/ Kirihiko KarasumaKaito Dōmoto**_:

20 years old, Orange Hair with Orange Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Nagisa Shirai**_:

18 years old, Raven Blue Hair with Brown Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Masahiro Hamasaki**_:

20 years old, Raven Green Hair with Deep Green Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Kazune Kujyou/ Kazuto Kujyou**_:

20 years old, Pale Blond Hair with Pales Blue Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Jin Kuga/ Kirihiko Karasuma**_:

20 years old, Dark Brown Hair with Golden Brown Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Michiru Nishikiori**_:

20 years old, Red Brown Hair with a Blue and a Green Eye

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Natsume Hyuuga**_:

20 years old, Black Hair with Crimson Red Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Ruka Nogi**_:

20 years old, Blond Hair with Ocean Blue Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Yome Kokoro**_:

20 years old, Dirty Brown Hair with Black Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Yū Tobita**_:

20 years old, Venetian Blond Hair with Clear Brown Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Kitsuneme**_:

20 years old, Honey Brown Hair with Dark Brown Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Tsubasa Andō**_:

23 years old, Raven Blue Hair with Deep Blue Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Youichi Hijiri**_:

14 years old, Diamond Grey Hair with Grey Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Kaname Kuran**_:

20 years old, Dark Brown Hair with Crimson Red Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Zero Kiryu**_:

20 years old, Diamond Grey Hair with Clear Purple Grey Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Takuma Ichijo**_:

20 years old, Blond Hair with Bright Green Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Hanabusa Aido**_:

20 years old, Honey Blond Hair with Aquamarine Blue Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Akatsuki Kain**_:

20 years old, Venetian Blond Hair with Orange Brown Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Senri Shiki**_:

20 years old, Grape Brown Hair with Pale Blue Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Shogo Narumi**_:

20 years old, Blond Hair with Ocean Blue Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Kenichiro Seki**_:

20 years old, Black Hair with Black Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Ikuto Tsukiyomi/ Black Lynx/ Seven Seas Treasure**_:

20 years old, Midnight Blue Hair with Deep Blue Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Tadase Hotori/ Platinum Royale**_:

20 years old, Blond Hair with Clear Red Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Nagihiko Fujisaki/ Yamato Maihime/ Beat Jumper**_:

20 years old, Dark Blue Hair with Deep Purple Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Kukai Soma/ Sky Jack**_:

20 years old, Honey Brown Hair with Emerald Green Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Hayami Masumi**_:

27 years old, Coffee Brown Hair with Green Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Hayama Akito**_:

17 years old, Dirty Blond Hair with Brown Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Kamura Naozumi**_:

17 years old, Dark Grey Hair with Ocean Blue Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Tsuruga Ren**_:

20 years old, Dark Brown Hair with Black Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Fuwa Sho**_:

18 years old, Blond Hair with Aquamarine Blue Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Shirogami Ryuji**_:

17 years old, Dirty Blond Hair with Dark Brown Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Kise Akira**_:

24 years old, Dark Blond Hair with Brown Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Munakata Kai**_:

24 years old, Black Hair with Dark Brown Eyes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AU** The universe, a place where hundreds of billion Human beings live. It is protected by warriors whose name is Sailors Senshis, they can have spiritual or elemental powers. Being elected representatives of the Universe, their mission is to fight against an enemy named Endymion Mamoru Chaos Chiba. But thanks to the appearance of a new generation of Sailors, can the Universe stay all the same in peace or is it going to undergo the fate of hundreds of planets?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Cousins**_: Usagi Tsukino/ Makoto Kino/ Minako Aino/ Haruka Tenoh/ Setsuna Meioh/ Katia/ Leslie/ Sandrine/ Saki/ Virginie/ Tatiana/ Pauline/ Sakura Kinomoto/ Lucia Nanami/ Rina Tōin/ Coco/ Sara/ Seira/ Karin Hanazono/ Mikan Sakura/ Anna Umenomiya/ Misaki Harada/ Yuuki Cross/ Ruka Souen/ Sayori Wakaba/ Rima Toya/ Kiri Koshiba/ Amu Hinamori/ Yaya Yuiki/ Rima Mashiro/ Utau Hoshina/ Maron Kusakabe/ Miaka Yuuki/ Meimi Haneoka/ Himeko Kurusugawa/ Nozomi Yumehara/ Nina Sakura/ Himeno Awayuki/ Momoko Hanasaki/ Suzie/ Justine/ Bea/ Laetitia/ Priscilla/ Ritsu/ Miya/ Mio Takato/ Nami Amo/ Zach Anderson/ Jason Suzuhara/ Motoki Furuhata/ Eriol Hiiragizawa/ Nagisa Shirai/ Michiru Nishikiori/ Ruka Nogi/ Yome Kokoro/ Kitsuneme/ Youichi Hijiri/ Zero Kiryu/ Takuma Ichijo/ Kenichiro Seki/ Kyô Wakamiya/ Frey Weilhausen/ Cocoda/ Tetsushi Kaji/ Lantis/ Len Tsukimori

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Cousins**_: Ami Mizuno/ Rei Hino/ Michiru Kaioh/ Hotaru Tomoe/ Isabelle/ Suki/ Stella/ Delphine/ Sonia/ Elsa/ Aline/ Tomoyo Daidouji/ Hanon Hosho/ Caren/ Noel/ Hotaru Imai/ Nobara Ibaragi/ Nonoko Osagawara/ Sumire Shoda/ Aoi Hyuuga/ Kanako Aoyama/ Mayura Seno/ Chicane Himemiya/ Alice Seno/ Hikaru Shidou/ Sayuri/ Kaori/ Emilia/ Rika/ Hiyoko/ Ambroise/ Olivia/ Apolline/ Pamela/ Ichigo/ Aya/ Saya/ Maya/ Yuko Ichihara/ Kahoko Hino/ Nao Kobayashi/ Fuyumi Shoko/ Mamoru Chiba/ Nathan Suzumiya/ Shaolan Li/ Kaito Doumoto/ Masahiro Hamasaki/ Kazune Kujyou/ Jin Kuga/ Natsume Hyuuga/ Tsubasa Andou/ Kaname Kuran/ Aido Hanabusa/ Kain Akatsuki/ Shiki Senri/ Shougo Narumi/ Ikuto Tsukiyomi/ Tadase Hotori/ Nagihiko Fujusaki/ Kukai Soma/

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Parents**_: Serenity – Selenity and Solario -

Tranquility/Kunzite – Selenity and Solario -

Ondine – Amelia and Antoine -

Athena – Rayenna and Romain -

Rose – Litania and Louis -

Aphrodite – Minalia and Matthias -

Endymion – Tiphaine and Thomas -

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Usagi – Ikuko and Kenji -

Ami – Agathe and Olivier -

Rei – Rachel and Kaido -

Makoto – Marjorie and Remi -

Minako – Marie and Alban -

Mamoru – Agnes and Edward -

ChibiUsa – Usagi and Mamoru -

Molly – Ami and Zach -

Raya – Rei and Jason -

Marcy – Makoto and Nathan

Mathilda – Minako and Motoki -

Serena – Usagi and Mamoru -

Amy – Ami and Zach -

Ambre – Rei and Jason -

Lita – Makoto and Nathan -

Lola – Minako and Motoki -

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serenité – Serenity and Endymion -

Aquaria – Ondine and Zoizite -

Kisa – Athena and Jedite -

Flora – Rose and Nephrite -

Sakura – Aphrodite and Tranquility/Kunzite -

Sereniatis – Serenity and Endymion -

Oceane – Ondine and Zoizite -

Prudence – Athena and Jedite -

Lila – Rose and Nephrite -

Nadeshico – Aphrodite and Tranquility/Kunzite

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Usagi/Serenity**_: Sailor Mercury – Planetary Water Keeper Senshi – Solar Senshi

Sailor Mars – Planetary Fire Keeper Senshi – Solar Senshi

Sailor Jupiter – Planetary Thunder Keeper Senshi – Solar Senshi

Sailor Venus – Planetary Love Keeper Senshi – Solar Senshi

Sailor Uranus – Planetary Sky Keeper Senshi – Solar Senshi

Sailor Neptune – Planetary Sea Keeper Senshi – Solar Senshi

Sailor Pluto – Planetary Time Keeper Senshi – Solar Senshi

Sailor Saturn – Planetary Death Keeper Senshi – Solar Senshi

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Stella/Millenia**_: Sailor Galaxia – Universal Galactic Keeper Senshi

Sailor Destiny – Universal Destiny Keeper Senshi

Sailor Andromeda – Universal Memory Keeper Senshi

Sailor Asteria – Universal Pure Heart Keeper Senshi

Sailor Wish – Universal Wish Keeper Senshi

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Delphine/Amateratsu**_: Sailor Diamond – Crystal Sight Keeper Senshi

Sailor Sapphire – Crystal Water Keeper Senshi

Sailor Ruby – Crystal Fire Keeper Senshi

Sailor Emerald – Crystal Thunder Keeper Senshi

Sailor Topaz – Crystal Love Keeper Senshi

Sailor Pearl – Crystal Light Keeper Senshi

Sailor Amethyst – Crystal Life Keeper Senshi

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Mayura/Astrea**_: Sailor Virgo – Zodiac Wisdom Keeper Senshi

Sailor Sagittarius – Zodiac Mystery Keeper Senshi

Sailor Leo – Zodiac War Keeper Senshi

Sailor Gemini (s) – Zodiac Emotion Keeper Senshi

Sailor Pisces – Zodiac Hope Keeper Senshi

Sailor Capricorn – Zodiac Sky Keeper Senshi

Sailor Aquarius – Zodiac Seas Keeper Senshi

Sailor Scorpio – Zodiac Time Keeper Senshi

Sailor Taurus – Zodiac Death Keeper Senshi

Sailor Libra – Zodiac Order Keeper Senshi

Sailor Aries – Zodiac Earth Keeper Senshi

Sailor Cancer – Zodiac Love Keeper Senshi

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Hiyoko/Felicity**_: Sailor Faith – Emotion Faith Keeper Senshi

Sailor Peace – Emotion Peace Keeper Senshi

Sailor Harmony – Emotion Harmony Keeper Senshi

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Justine/Amandine**_: Sailor Apricot – Fruits Mercury Keeper Senshi

Sailor Banana – Fruits Mars Keeper Senshi

Sailor Lemon – Fruits Jupiter Keeper Senshi

Sailor Orange – Fruits Venus Keeper Senshi

Sailor Pear – Fruits Uranus Keeper Senshi

Sailor Apple – Fruits Neptune Keeper Senshi

Sailor Plum – Fruits Pluto Keeper Senshi

Sailor Strawberry – Fruits Saturn Keeper Senshi

Sailor Raspberry – Fruits Moon Keeper Senshi

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sailor Ceres – Mystical Ice and Water Keeper Senshi

Sailor Vesta – Mystical Sight and Fire Keeper Senshi

Sailor Juno – Mystical Nature and Thunder Keeper Senshi

Sailor Pallas – Mystical Beauty and Love Keeper Senshi


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1: The beginning_

**In Tokyo**

_**Voice**_: Destruction... Death... Pain. What is this sensation?

Why is my cousin the pillar of this destructive dream and who is this person on the cross?

Long Silver Blond Hair... Silver Sky Blue Eyes.

I don't understand this vision, to which does it lead?

What is it going to arrive at this planet?

_**Voice 2**_: Rei, are you well?

_**Rei**_: Ami, I have the feeling that we are all in danger and Mamoru knows exactly what is going to take place worse I think that he will be the cause.

_**Ami**_: You think that Mamoru is going to do something to Earth.

_**Rei**_: Not only the Earth but also the whole Universe.

_**Ami**_: But why would he do such a thing sure he is a pervert and not necessarily nice but he is normally good?

_**Rei**_: Yes but only with people he considers interesting and being able to bring him something useful

_**Ami**_: At this time, it looks like he search something and he doesn't want us to discover what he is doing.

_**Rei**_: I suggest that we spy on him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**At this time**

_**Voice**_: Mamoru, they are going to discover our plan. What do we do? Rei has spiritual power and they are strong futhermore she is protected by her mysterious crows, Ami has her incredible wisdom, she can discover everything we are trying to hide.

_**Mamoru**_: We have to include them into our program and begin the search of the Lost Princess.

Oh and Jedite!

_**Jedite**_: Yes!

_**Mamoru**_: Dispose of the Thunder and Love Princesses!

_**Jedite**_: Of course! ( he vanished)

_**Mamoru**_: Soon Serenity soon, you will be mine and I know that the Water and Fire Princesses are going to help me because they are always with me.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**In the same time, in another room**

_**Rei**_: I see he is going to use us to attract this princess, Ami, I think that it was her that I saw in my vision, we have to find her before him otherwise who knows what he is going to do to her.

_**Ami**_: I agree with you!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**In London**

_**Voice**_: Usa-chan, Mako-chan, we are going to Japan, I sense something that isn't right

_**Usagi**_: Ruka-chan and Setsuna-san are waiting for us in Tokyo, I think that Mercury and Mars are in that city but her aura are blocked by another aura too strong for them and near them.

_**Makoto**_: We are going to kick his ass!

_**Minako**_: You and Ruka are the same, fighting is energizing but first we need to discover who they are, usually it is the work of Mercury but we need to find her along with Mars.

_**Usagi**_: Setsuna-san is going to find infos about them but there is a thing that we know: Mars has Phobos and Dimos with her, Mercury has her wisdom too.

_**Minako**_: You are right Usa-chan however we have to stay alerted all along because Endymion is most probably searching the Princess

_**Makoto**_: But still we are going to kick his ass and those of his generals!

_**Usagi**_: Mako-chan, you are never going to change!!!!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**At Gakuen Alice**

_**Voice**_: Sakura Mikan, Imai Hotaru, Shouda Sumire, Ibaragi Nobara, Umenomiya Anna, Ogasawara Nonoko, Harada Misaki, Hyuuga Aoi, Hyuuga Natsume, Nogi Ruka, Yome Kokoro, Tobita Yuu, Kitsumene, Andou Tsubasa, Hijiri Youichi, are calling in the office of the Headmaster. I repeat....

_**Mikan**_: Strange why do Uncle want to see us?

_**Hotaru**_: I don't know.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**In the office **

_**Headmaster**_: Hello Minna!

_**Natsume**_: Oji-chan, why do you have call us?

_**Mikan**_: Please Natsume, be nice!

_**Headmaster**_: No matter, I have call you because you all have a mission to Tokyo

_**Nobara**_: Tokyo?? But we doesn't have the right to leave Gakuen Alice

_**Headmaster**_: You are going to have a special permission to leave the school during the time of your mission

_**Misaki**_: Who demand us?

_**Voice**_: Us!

_**Aoi**_: Who are you?

_**Voice**_: We are people who have the need of your powers. There is an ennemy in Tokyo who is a threat to all of us including you because of your alices. We know that each of you have a unique alice but a few of you have offensives alices like Natsume-kun or Nobara-san. We know that Mikan-san has multi alices and they are important.

_**Aoi**_: It is dangerous!

_**Voice**_: Yes but Haruka and Me have chosen you because you all are unique. Natsume-kun, your sister Aoi is also going to be protected because she is young. Mikan-san, your alices are going to be the most used, Hime-sama is going to train you, she is going to help you to develop your SSEC alice.

_**Mikan**_: Thank you!

_**Haruka**_: We haven't much time left, we are going to teleport to Tokyo, Mikan-koi are you going to use your Instant Teleportation?

_**Mikan**_: Yes if it help everybody!

_**Haruka**_: She remind me of Koneko!

_**Setsuna**_: I agree!

(they are teleported to Tokyo)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Tokyo, Hikawa Shrine **

_**Voice**_: Mamoru, a group of mixed powers have appear, there are 2 Sailors, according to the data, it is Uranus and Pluto

_**Mamoru**_: The Sky and Time Princesses have finished to hide, great, we are going to attack them, Zoizite you are going with me.

_**Zoizite**_: Yes!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2: First attack and resentment_

**Tokyo, Juuban**

_**Setsuna**_: Endymion is going to appear, Haruka, call Minako-san and tell to teleport them to Tokyo now because we are going to fight and the students aren't ready.

_**Haruka**_: OK! (open her communicator) " Minako-koi, Makoto-koi and Koneko, teleport to Tokyo because the help we are gathering isn't ready and we risk to lose against Endymion" ( close her communicator)

_**Hotaru**_: There is another person with him. He is powerful too.

_**Setsuna**_: I think it is Zoizite.

_**Haruka**_: But Zoizite is our cousin, he isn't going to attack us.

_**Setsuna**_: I don't know but keep still because he is with Endymion. Transform! Tsubasa and Misaki put them in safety especially Mikan, Natsume and Nobara because I don't want Endymion to locate and kidnap them to use their power.

_**Tsubasa**_: I understand

_**Misaki**_: Me too!

_**Haruka**_: Uranus Planet Power, make up!

_**Setsuna**_: Pluto Planet Power, make up!

_**Natsume**_: Who are you really?

_**Haruka**_: We are soldiers named Uranus and Pluto, we fight for our galaxy and our princess, my power come from the skies and Setsuna from time, we are the Sky and Time Princesses. We have 3 cousins who are the Thunder, Love and Hope Princesses, they are stronger than us because they are elementals.

_**Nobara**_: Elementals? Like me and Natsume-san?

_**Setsuna**_: Yes.

_**Voice**_: You haven't changed Uranus and Pluto. Who are those people?

_**Hotaru**_: We are alices and your enemy.

_**Voice 2**_: You are despicable, Endymion. But we are going to kick your ass!

_**Voice 3**_: Jupiter, you start again.

_**Makoto**_: Gomen, Moon but he infuriates me with his character.

_**Usagi**_: Now, what are we going to do? I know. Jupiter you are going to protect the students from Gakuen Alice, Uranus and Pluto you are going to fight against Zoizite, Venus and me are going to take care of Endymion.

_**All Senshi**_: OK!

_**Endymion**_: You all believe seriously that you will manage to overcome me with your pitiful power. You are so funny but without the Princess you are nothing but weak soldiers.

_**Usagi**_: Endymion, you will not won this battle as long as we exist.

_**Endymion**_: You are so funny, little girl.

_**Usagi**_: My name is not little girl, it is Sailor Moon. And I have to make sure that the Princess never fall in your hands, baka.

_**Endymion**_: Make me but you remind me of her, she was like you and her powers were based on the Moon as you, which says to me that you aren't her reincarnation.

_**Minako**_: Stop Endymion, Moon-chan are right, you are never going to win because you know who I am, I am the Love Princess, Sailor Venus and in the Name of Aphrodite, you are going to be punished by the Power of Love. Crescent Beam!

_**Endymion**_: Pathetic, your attack is nothing but a waste of time for me, Sailor Moon you interest me and I am going to take me with you because I think that you are the reincarnation of Serenity.

_**Voice**_: Star Seed Illumination!

(Endymion jump to dodge the attack)

_**Endymion**_: Galaxia, those Senshis are your friends but a Universal Soldier don't have to help weak Soldiers like her.

_**Galaxia**_: Moon-sama has call me and I obey her, okay?

_**Makoto**_: Where is Andromeda? I was thinking that she was going to help me to kick his ass.

_**Galaxia**_: Andromeda has been ordered by Millenia-sama to spy on Thanatos because he begins to become strong and his powers might be a danger for the whole universe.

_**Makoto**_: I understand!

_**Voice**_: Card of Fire, I call upon you, I, Sakura, Mistress of the Sakura Cards, I order you, release your power, onegai!

_**Sumire**_: What is this? Another enemy!!!

_**Setsuna**_: No, Sumire-san, Sakura-hime is the cousin of Jupiter and Tomoyo-hime is her best friend.

_**Makoto**_: Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan are you going to help us?

_**Sakura**_: Yes, Makoto-chan but he is strong because Tomoyo-chan's telekinesis haven't worked. Endymion: If you excuse me, you outnumbered me, I need to revise my plan. Bye bye! (he vanishes)

_**Makoto**_: Bastard we haven't fight yet. I am still going to kick your ass because you dare touch Moon-chan with your dirty hands.

_**Usagi**_: It's okay Jupiter, I am able to defend myself because I am Sailor Moon, the leader of the Lunar Senshis. But I know that you are worried about me and I am thankful for that.

_**Makoto**_: Thank you Usagi-chan!


End file.
